1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pouch type secondary battery includes an electrode assembly and a pouch case surrounding and sealing the electrode assembly. The electrode assembly is formed by sequentially stacking a positive electrode plate, a separator and a negative electrode plate. In addition, the electrode assembly further includes electrode tabs welded to the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate, respectively, and protruding to the outside of the pouch case. The pouch case includes a case body having a space in which the electrode assembly is accommodated, and a case cover extending from one end of the case body and covering the case body.